Illusion of perfection
by M-M's and Cigarettes
Summary: L has decided to break away from the rest of the world, forming his own. Everyone must be numbered. Everyone must know their place. No exceptions. MxM yaoi
1. Prologue

**A.N.**

**And yet another new fic (I know what you're thinking 'finish the other ones', we will, promise?)**

**This is just the prologue which Kat wrote, I'll be putting up the first chapter within the next few days. Enjoy.**

**Ambyr**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

* * *

><p><strong>-Mello-<strong>

****At first glance it looks to be a perfect place. Rows of neat houses, completely self-sufficient, children playing hopscotch or jump-rope, you would look around and see paradise. Everyone was dressed neatly, everyone at work promptly, and walking in the doors to kiss their wives exactly at five thirty. But then you begin to notice things. The houses get less and less 'suburban' as you go down the row; the ones with large gardens the least glamorous of all. How the smiles never reach anyone's eyes, everyone was polite but emotionally detached. Then you notice the numbers. The numbers are what set this place apart from the rest of the world. Anyone can be self sustaining if they wished, but the numbers. On the hand of every man and woman over the age of eighteen was a number. The lucky ones had anywhere from six to ten. The average, eleven to fifteen. God help the poor souls who had sixteen to twenty, holding onto their place by a thread. The ones who did the tasks the others were too 'qualified' for. Then you had the elite. The people who held numbers one through five; the honored and revered individuals in the society, the leaders who didn't share their number with anyone else.  
>This was me. I was number two. Privy enough to actually meet our revered leader, some called him zero, some called him L. They should stop beating around the bush and call him what he is.<p>

Master.

We are the third generation of this place. The first was just a group of genii, who ran, wanting a place they could be themselves, to have support, to continue their knowledge. The second generation was led by a man named Whammy. Some say L is his son, but I digress. He had a larger, grander vision for our little home, and would test children to have them raised here. This was me, Matt, Near, Linda, and ….. number five is vacant…  
>It started out well, ok. We were free to study what we wished, but then….the restrictions came. Who could do what, who could say what, who you marry what your kids are named…All of it is determined. If it didn't fit in L's plan…<br>I was lucky, I was high enough to state I wanted to share a home with my best friend. Lucky to have my request granted…  
>People at the bottom…Everything is chosen for them. If your IQ isn't high enough…. If someone of a higher number tells you to do something, you had to do it.<br>This is why I hate my job. As two I was in charge of the police. Quite often I had some poor twenty in lock up because some bratty ten or twelve or the list goes on, told them to do something stupid and they had to. Punishing them for sticking up for themselves was worse.  
>The other reason was I was hated. No one would say it out loud, but I was. For my job for my number…Everyone knew I was just a breath away from being one. I was treated with scorn. If you weren't the best you were the worst. I was lucky to have Matt. Number didn't matter to him.<br>He was third and was in charge of all technology in the city. Numbers one though five were the only ones with access to the outside, to know what there was to miss…  
>I wanted out, but I knew better than anyone, to run was death. To resist was death. I was to do my job, marry some girl picked out for me and benefit the society. Matt and I prayed he was as good as he said he was with computers every time we kissed, touched. Houses were bugged. You would submit. No uprisings were allowed.<p>

I screamed in pain cursing the rank law. Just because Matt…didn't mean. The prick, the useless sheep…number ONE. The pain was just too much. I started to sob, to do the one thing I told myself I would never do in front of him. His cold laugh froze my blood, the moan and the feel of him finishing inside me made me gag.  
>Welcome to Hell.<p> 


	2. OAP

**A.N.**

**Dark. I hope :3 I like writing torture scenes more**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Death Note**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

I glanced at the clock ticking monotonously in the room. Mello was late. It was not acceptable to be late. He of all people should know that. I stared at the bookcase in boredom, recounting the forty seven books that I already knew resided within the oak shelves. Of course we simply couldn't go and buy more. Knowledge must be earned and worked towards, books were given when numbers went up so you could further yourself more. You could tell someone's ranking just by looking around their home.

Luxuries were not for those whose numbers were in the teens. We were entitled to a laptop and television. Exactly one hour and fifty three minutes a day for each. Apart from me. I had access to computers and internet whenever I wanted it to help L stop the influx of certain information. He didn't want an uprising.

I bit my lip as a subtle ding ran through the subtly furnished room. Seven PM. Mello was _very_ late. If it had been anyone else being this late they would've been sent to Mello for recrimination and quickly at that. Luckily for him Mello can hardly punish himself. I just hope L didn't notice how late he was.

I jumped as the door clicked fifteen minutes later, a pale, shaking Mello stepping through. I walked over to him quickly, wrapping one arm around his waist, the other taking hold of his arm, wrapping it around my neck helping him to the couch. I noticed the subtle tightening of his jaw as he sat down.

"Are you okay?" I asked him quietly, wrapping a blanket around him. Standard roommate things. I hoped L would see it that way. I lent over him to hand him a pillow, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead as I did so, back blocking the camera. Mello stayed silent, gripping the cuff of my shirt tightly. I sat on the coffee table, laying a hand across his forehead. "You're warm." I noted quietly, standing up to get him some painkillers and water.

I returned minutes later, pills in hand, sighing as Mello was facing the couch cushions. "Hey." I murmured, flipping him over gently, handing him the tablets which he quickly consumed, not bothering to wash them down. "What happened?" I repeated.

"Not answering." He grumbled. I knew I had to shut my mouth. Someone of a higher ranking told me too. But it was Mello, like hell would I listen to him and I would listen to Near the day all dogs jumped on a spaceship and flew to Mars while talking about politics.

"Mell. What happened?" I repeated much to his despair

"…Old person." He mumbled reluctantly. He didn't need to continue, I knew exactly what he meant. In this 'perfect' little city you must contribute to live. When people get too old to contribute, it's Mello's job to euthanize them. To the public these people die of old age, after all, that would be the logical explanation. However, me and Mello both know of the poison that he must slip into their water supply, bid them a good day and leave. Their corpse would be taken by L in the morning.

Mello hated doing it, the front the had to put up to the world of this harass who enjoyed inflicting pain just wasn't the truth. He came home shattered after each ruthless _murder_ he was required to perform, expected not to bat an eyelid as men woman and sometimes children begged for their life despite only having done crimes such as vandalising.

L didn't care. As long as people conformed and had normal lives. I knew it was only a matter of time before he forced Mello to marry and settle down to procreate and have mini Mello's running around in this hell hole, much the same for myself.

Sometime I wish we would get caught instead of living in this constant panic and the hysteria that came along side it, hand in hand. It was hard knowing I could never simply _be _with him, a quick kiss was pushing it, a fumbling grope at the most. Even I couldn't keep the systems down if L wanted in and I knew he was getting suspicious. The cameras in our house went down an awful lot. Even the dumbest high schooler could tell something was going on behind our doors there wasn't a single doubt in my head that L thought so too.

It was only a matter of time. The question of, did we want to be together and die or look at what we couldn't have no matter how much we wanted it.


	3. Order

**Um, yeah. I think this makes sense, but I'm a bit tired and brain dead right now. I said I would update Tattered White Dress, but this was easier in my semi concious state as its fresher in my head. (and my idea versus Ambyr's...)**

**Kat**

-Mello-

It was a mixed blessing, not being able to be intimate with Matt often. I love him. Don't ever doubt that I do, but the damn sheep.

When we first came here Matt and I were about ten. We roomed together in the big house, Whammy taking care of us. We quickly became best friends. L was never the most social of people, so we only saw him at dinner, if that. We grew up sharing a room, even though the house was plenty big enough for us to have our own. All we had was each other; it just made more sense to stay together. When we turned fifteen… Well, we broke into the extensive wine cellar of Whammy's and took a bottle of cheap stuff, one that wouldn't be missed. A night of drunken shenanigans ensued, and I woke the next morning naked, atop an equally nude Matt with a sore ass.

It was the start of a beautiful relationship.

Whammy caught us kissing a week later. He just smiled, said "excuse me boys," took the book of the counter and left.

It wasn't a dictatorship then. The numbers existed, but it was more of "these are the roles you will be best suited for in this society, pick from this list".

Then L happened.

He slowly began to take over for Whammy, starting when we were fifteen. When we were eight-teen Whammy died. L had total control.

I think L killed him.

He began his regime, almighty dictator with his sheep lackey. Near didn't follow the rules. He was L's mini-me and they both did as they wished. Still is to this day.

By the time I was twenty Near decided he wanted me. I couldn't say no or be killed. The first time, he was mad I didn't get hard. I couldn't. I never have, never will. Matt is the only one. At first it was…bearable. He was careful, tried to make it feel good, wanted to break me, to make me eat my words of "Matt is the only one." But it soon became clear what he wanted wasn't going to happen. Then he didn't even try anymore.

I was his whore, a place to empty his balls.

And that's why it's a good thing Matt and I can't be together often anymore. Near is getting more and more frequent, and if Matt saw just how torn up and scared I am…. I have no doubt Near would be dead by morning.

And I would have to kill Matt.

I would die myself, before I harmed him though, but either way, I wouldn't be with my red-head.

I was sick of it. Sick of the secrets, the lies, the hidden violence, the killings…

I watch Matt sleep across the room, watching him sleep it was almost easy to imagine we were in the same bed. L let the shared room pass as it was "habit." I would live in a cardboard box if it meant we didn't have to hide anymore. We knew the loopholes though.

Keeping the door open allowed us to be in the bath at the same time. We were high enough our baths weren't bugged, so leaving the door open allowed us appreciative glances at the others body whilst we brushed our teeth and they showered, or took a piss or any combination. On days we were really daring I would yell, so the cameras would hear, for him to "shut the damn door, letting all the warm out and I'm fucking freezing." And then he would crack it and furious kissing and a quickie would ensue.

Sleep didn't come easy. I was hurting from Near, damn sadistic bastard, and heartbroken about the elderly lady I _killed_ tonight. She was so sweet, the town grandmother. She kept kids while their parents were at work, and would teach the girls to make cookies. It was cute. She would bring the kids around sometimes and share the cookies with us at the station.

Another thing L allowed. It was good for public image and morale.

I really liked her. I'm sorry Grandma Ruthie, forgive me. May angels lead you home.

I woke early the next morning. Something was wrong. Then I heard it. Knocking. We weren't expecting a visitor. L had to approve all guests ahead of time. Another one of his paranoid preventive measures…

Oh shit. L.

I quickly got up and answered the door. Sure enough it was him, the sheep standing behind him. Matt (who had joined me) and I visibly paled, but I invited them in as Matt excused himself to make coffee or whatever drinks for our guests.

L stopped him with a raised hand.

"Near stated you gentlemen have something to share with me?"

Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

Near smiled sadistically, "Tell him the truth, Mello."

Fuck.


	4. Punishment

**Tired as hell**

**Disclamier: Do not own etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

My arms folded themselves across my chest as I bit my lower lip in agitation. Near's slight frame seemed bigger somehow, almost towering over the slowly panicking face of Mello. I lent against the wooden door, avoiding the doorknob which I knew to be one hundred and seven centimetres high, just like everyone else's in this damn city. Mello fingers twitched meticulously before finally going still.

"Hurry up Mello." L mumbled, impatience hidden in the empty black eyes which bore into me, despite them being aimed at Mello. His shoeless toes wriggled against the carpet. If I wasn't so worried about being killed I would've wrinkled my nose in disgust. I may be a slob, but the bottom of my feet aren't black. L's slouch became more prominent as he ambled about the room, stripping the shelves of books and peering, with a lack of interest, at the titles before carefully slotting them back. "Well?"

Mello seemed to have paled at a considerable rate, turning around to meet the face of the unstoppable law who watched him like a hawk. "I…I…" Mello stammered, head hanging forwards, hair cascading into the soft blue eyes. "I do as Near asks me too." He finally admitted.

"Which is what?" L droned, long fingers digging into the oversized blue jeans he wore, pulling out a grubby sugar cube which he hastily stuffed into his mouth with a slurp.

"Been…keeping him…satisfied." Mello told the floor. I felt the blood run cold in my veins, hands clenching into tight fists at my side. I strode the two steps over to Near and punched him in the face. I only got to admire his gasp of pain and the reddening of his cheek for a fraction of a second before L's foot hit my stomach, forcing me backwards until I was stopped by the wall.

"Why so protective Matt?" L murmured, already assuming his normal slouched stance.

"Why so-? He's my best friend! Why else! And you've been letting that damn sheep use him, you say your all for 'justice' but you're just as sick and perverted as every fucker that you try to stop." I snapped. Mello stared at me in horror as L slipped his hands back into his pocket.

"We cannot tolerate that kind of behaviour from someone of a lesser standing. Mello, you do what you have to, put him straight. Camera's must be on at all times." He reminded the blonde, before gathering the bruised Near and exiting the house.

Mello walked over to me and slapped me across the head. "You stupid fucking idiot." He murmured, voice low enough for the camera's not to pick up on. "Now look what you've done."

"Don't care." I murmured, voice equally as soft. "I'll kill him."

"You couldn't stab you way out of a wet paper towel." Mello pointed out, small smile on his lips before sighing. "You really are an idiot. I don't want to hurt you."

"So don't." I mumbled, letting Mello roughly haul me to my feet and out to the car.

"Like I would." He replied, shoving me into the backseat, discretely handing me a laptop. "Do what you need to."

I flipped open the computer, watching as Mello climbed into the front seat, driving at the speed limit (30 MPH. Not a mile under or over.) I tapped away at the computer as fast as I could, fingers flying over the keyboard. I knew I only had fifteen minutes and twenty four seconds before we reached the station. I smiled as we pulled up to the station, pressing the enter key. The softly glowing street lamps immediately went out, houses rendering themselves in the dark. "There." I smiled, climbing out the car, walking into the building, letting Mello drag me partially for all who cared to watch before slamming the door shut behind himself.

"How long do we have." He asked, immediately stripping my shirt off, pressing me against the wall.

"I-I'd say fifteen mi-minutes tops." I moaned as his lips met my neck, teeth delicately nibbling at the skin. Mello pushed my pants down so they pooled around my ankles before quickly squirming out of his own clothes, fingers tracing along my sides. Yes, I much preferred this kind of punishment.


	5. Plan

**Sorry for the long wait. Life is getting uber busy. I still have three version of my art homework, and a friends tattoo left to design. Lucky for you guys I procrastinate/multitask. :L  
><strong>

**Kat**

-Mello-

It was quick. No foreplay of any kind. We didn't have time for that. I had him pressed to the wall, both of us stripped. I could chose, one or the other, no time for both. Making a quick decision, I knelt down taking him into my mouth, loving the soft, surprised moan. I teased him as much as I dared, but we didn't have time to draw this out. I slipped a finger into him, and he finished soon after. I swallowed before humming, continuing to suck coaxing him back hard. The second he was I was pressed to the wall and he was in me. We had to be as silent as possible, but I could still hear the softly growled "mine" in my ear at each thrust. I could tell he wanted to draw it out, I did too, but we had six minutes and twenty four seconds to be done and in the car. He began stroking me quickly, kissing my nape, marking me in one of the few places he could, my hair long enough to hide the mark. He sped up, desperate to make me finish, to claim me back before our four minutes and forty-one seconds was up. A soft gasp of his name and I was done, he wasn't far after. We quickly dressed and were in the car with ten seconds to spare. The lights flicked on with an electric hum, as we pulled out into the street.

It was the first time we had, had sex in months but I could tell he felt the same I did. Unsatisfied.

I wanted to sleep in the same bed, to have a chance to cuddle when we had sex, to hold his hand when we walked to the store, to kiss him for no reason other than I wanted to. Those, however, were luxuries we weren't afforded, so we made do with stolen moments and fleeting touches, hoping our secret wouldn't kill us.

At first I thought he was avoiding me, trying to keep our secret safe. Days passed and I realized he was writing in a notebook, script hidden from the camera. He was planning, but just what I didn't know.

It took three weeks for him to approach me. It took that long for L to become complacent enough not to question the downed electricity, even only for a minute or two. I saw Matt hit enter and the lights failed. He immediately was at my side.

"We have three minutes Mello, so just listen. I've been making a plan. If we buy our time I think it will work, but we have to get on L's good side, see the parts of the operation he hasn't shown us yet. I need to know if he has a way to track us. I know the six through twenty's are but don't know if he got us without us knowing. This is a long term plan Mells. My guess is six months, I'll probably need that long to make it fool proof. Six months Mells, six months and we're going to run." He gave a smirk, "and then I can kiss you whenever I want, but the first think I think I'll do is chain you to the bed and take my time having my way with you." I shivered as he kissed me briefly, pulling back as the lights turned on with a pop.

Six months left in hell. Six months and counting.

I had to do my part to help, but I was hesitant. This part would either make or break us. He could either be our salvation or our downfall. He knew everything, more than L wanted him to, he was too dangerous to keep alive, but too valuable to kill, so he was locked away and the only people who had the key were myself and L. It was also the only place without cameras, he was there to be forgotten; our very own oubliette.

Under the guise of bringing his daily meal I walked down the stairs, going through all the security measures. Opening the final door I saw him. Our past number five, a one time friend, and L's twin; Beyond Birthday.

"Ah, Mello. What do we have today?" His eyes were on the tray I held.

"Stew, bread, water. However, if you can give me some information I have…." I pulled a jar of raspberry jam out of a bag.

"Does brother dearest know you're dealing with criminals?"

Tossing him the jar I sprawled out in his desk chair. "L can go to hell and take the damn sheep with him. I need information, and I know you'll know. Come on B. We were friends once."

He let out an insane laugh that still gave me shivers. "Tell me why first."

I shifted. "Matt and I….We're going to run. We need to know if the top five are chipped."

Again the creepy laughter. "Oh? That's all? No coup no mutiny?"

"We just want to live our lives."

"Oh yes, can't have my dear sweet twin find out of your little love interest can we?"

"B, please, I'm begging."

"Fine. But jam isn't enough. I want in. When you run I come to or no dice. Don't worry, I won't tell L….or will I?"

Worry coiled in my gut. Our plan counted on him. I only had one option.

"Fine. You're in."


	6. Peanuts

**A.N.**

**Sorry this took so long :/ I procrastinate.**

**Disclaimer: No own.**

**Review please :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

Mello returned, a half triumphant look on his face. He nodded towards me, his smile growing wider as I grinned, settling down the masses of paper already surrounding me to finalise everything once more. I scrutinised everything, looking for a single indicator that would give us away to L. Finding nothing I scooped the pile of papers together and stood outside, flicking my lighter on underneath them, watching the paper crumple in a black unforgiving mess that floated away from my fingers on the cool autumn breeze.

Mello watched before standing close to me, a soft 'He wants in' passing his lips, mashed together into an almost indecipherable noise. I nodded, dusting my hands off, the ash still managing to cling to my fingers.

The next six months passed at an agonisingly slow pace, both myself and Mello getting more and more agitated as the date approached, more sleepless nights and more innocent touching, knowing it wouldn't be long before we could be out in the open. On the final night I snuck into Mello's bed under the ruse of a recurring nightmare. His arms curled around me, fingers dipping into my hair, smoothing it slowly as he murmured reassuring words about my 'nightmare'.

Neither of us slept for the remainder of that night, but as usual Mello was out of bed before me, pulling on his uniform before walking downstairs to sip at a cup of coffee. I quietly clambered out of bed, tugging on an assortment of clothes, following him downstairs, gulping down the coffee that he shoved under my nose. "Need you to come into work with me today." He told me, as per the script that he'd spent an hour learning.

"Mhmm, what for?" I asked, fiddling with the handle of the coffee cup.

"The files system needs updating. I don't know how. "

Finishing the drink, I sighed. "can't you just learn how to do it?" I whined.

"Shut up and get a coat." He snapped, eyes bright with mirth.

"Yeah yeah." I mumbled, pulling on my boots, rummaging around in the cupboard for my jacket, quickly pulling it on. Mello lead me out to the car as soon as I was done, letting me drive to the station, hands tight on the steering wheel. Pulling up to the building I climbed out, walking into the central office.

"I have…that thing to do." I nodded as he pulled B's key from his pocket, opening the heavily locked and bolted door before stepping inside, myself following minutes after. B leaned forwards in the wooden stool that he sat on, messy black bangs hanging over his eyes.

"Is everything done?" He asked.

I nodded. "Johnson is guard at the main gate. The other two booked days off because their wives got hurt." I let a small grin pass my lips. It wasn't anything major, just a broken ankle and severed tendon. Enough to get them to worry.

B leaned back in his seat, thumb between his teeth. "Johnson's allergic to peanuts. If so much as a trace goes his way he starts swelling up. I remember Near complaining about him when he came in to question me once."

Mello indicated to the bag of nuts on his pocket. It was hardly the dynamic escape that we envisioned, hoping for maybe explosions and car chases, but a swollen guy and me and B hidden in the trunk would do just as fine while Mello stole his keys and opened the gate. We also knew that the chances for back up coming would be slim as L was taking his bi-yearly meeting with the staff, leaving just enough out to still cast fear into people and discourage them from escape attempts.

I walked back out, fiddling with the computer for a moment before typing in the code that I knew so well, pressing the enter key. The city blacked out and the cameras died where they remained, a virus coursing through the interconnected wires. "We have twenty minutes." I warned them both. Mello slotted his key into B's cell door, swinging it open so the gangly man could amble out, heading towards the car.

He climbed with ease into the boot, tucking his knees up to his chest before his grin became maniacal. "Come lay with me Mail." He teased. I rolled my eyes, an involuntary shiver rippling down my spine and the cringe worthy request. I climbed in next to him, Mello shut the trunk, climbing into the front of car. I bit my lip as B's pointy elbows dug into my sides.

I could only close my eyes and wait.


	7. Delectable

**So, yeah. Just finished writing this and I feel slightly violated... Probably because I brush over all sex scenes except for in the RP I do with Ambyr...But what can I say, she makes my closet pervert become a loud and proud one :L **

**In other words, thank her for this chapter because I never would have written it before her. :P**

**That being said, kinda obvious Kinky, kinky moment. (can be kinky-ish or very kinky depending on your definition.)  
><strong>

**Kat**

-Mello-

I drove to the gate; it wasn't that odd, I had to check it three times a day. The power outage just gave me an excuse to come earlier. Feeling slightly guilty, Johnson was a good guy even if he was too trusting, I dropped three of the peanuts in the bottom of a coffee cup, placing the lid back on it. Climbing out of the car I offered the cup to the man.

"Sorry about the power out. Matt's working on it. Cameras should be up soon."

"Yes, boss. Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem, keep up the good work." I clapped him on the shoulder as he took a sip.

I was three steps from the car when I heard the "thump".

I opened the gate driving though, before running back and giving him his epipen. Didn't want him to die on me….

Running back to the car I knew we had ten minutes left before power was back on, along with the tracker I knew to be in the car. I drove as fast as I could in the direction I felt was "away". When those ten minutes were up I pulled over letting Matt and B out of the trunk.

First thing I did was pin Matt to the car kissing him deeply. We wasted several of our precious minutes kissing, but it was worth it. B made gagging noises to annoy us, but we ignored him, flushed and panting.

"Let's go. Gotta ditch the car."

Matt nodded getting into the driver seat as I climbed in front with him.

B sprawled in the back.

An hour later we came to a small town. Didn't have much, but it had a used car lot. We pulled in, looking around. Matt spoke to the dealer about trading our car in for one of his. Price agreed on we began to look.

Matt walked straight to a slightly dented, faded red car in the corner. The seats were leather, and in good condition. Matt popped the hood, whistling at the engine.

"What are you doing in this place gorgeous?" He murmured stroking the side of the car. "Don't worry, Me 'an Mell will rescue you."

Thus we obtained "Baby".

We drove in shifts, not stopping for anything but gas and occasional meal. Two days later we pulled up to a cheap motel.

"Don't know how you two planned on paying for this place." B drawled from his place in the back. "Cash ran out filling this thing up earlier."

Biting my lip I pulled my thermos from under the seat. Instead of the usual hot-chocolate was filled with six rolls of one-hundred dollar bills. All told around a million dollars. I had swiped it from the safe, along with our papers, before going to get B. L kept large sums on hand, not everything can be made in our little society, cars, computers, fuel…things like that. It was Near's job to procure them.

"The fuck Mello! That wasn't part of the plan!" Matt was angry, and rightfully so. "Are you _trying_ to get Raito on our tail?"

Ah Raito. L's assassin and fuck toy; almost as smart as L himself.

"He would have been after us regardless Matt. Now we have something to live on, and I have our papers. We're going to be hiding, not exactly best conditions for a job that. I know you can hack but still…"

B had been counting the money.

"Fuck this place there is a five star down the road."

…. B had had a point.

"But it attracts more attention…." Matt protested weakly. "Plus Baby doesn't fit in well with all the fancy cars…"

"Easy, it's a fix up project you just bought and are driving it home to where ever."

Matt just looked at B before looking to me.

"Please Matt?" I leaned close murmuring in his ear. "You really want our first time in freedom to be on some flea pit's sheets?"

And with that he caved.

I looked around the lobby while Matt spoke with the front desk. He returned rather quickly, giving B one key and me a copy of the one he held.

"Meet here tomorrow at twelve. We need to keep moving."

B rolled his eyes, giving us a careless gesture, before trotting off to go find his room.

"So…." Matt had an impish grin. "I have a surprise." With that he took my hand pulling me to the elevator. I gapped when he slid the cardkey and hit the button for the top floor.

"We're in the penthouse, baby."

"Matt, that money has to last us a long time…"

"It's one night, and it wasn't as bad as your thinking."

"I don't even want to know."

But I changed my mind as the door opened and we walked in the room. It was practically an apartment! There was a sunken in "living room" area, a huge bed on a platform, a bathtub that was practically a pool…I suddenly felt out of place. We have always lived by modest means, this opulence… I didn't belong here…

But Matt took my hand and led me to the bath, he read a few of the vials next to the tub before dumping one in and turning on the water. I watched it swirl and dissolve, bubbles building up. It was surreal, Matt tugging my clothes, as I did the same to him. Settling in the tub, curled into each other, it was just us. No cameras, no one watching.

I was pulled onto his lap. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, knees brushing his hips, I kissed Matt slowly. There was no need for rush, no reason to. We had twenty four hours and we could sleep in the car. These kisses were so slow, so sweet. We stayed that way until the water started to lose its warm. Finishing actually bathing, we climbed out, slowly making our way to the bed.

I flopped back onto the pillows, pulling him on top of me.

"Damn, this bed is all feathers, going to be like fucking on a cloud."

I rolled my eyes, but laughed anyway. "Shut up and fuck me."

I moaned as he kissed and sucked my neck, "Yes, Sir."

The chill atmosphere was gone, hunger took its place. Hands were everywhere, feeling, touching, exploring. Getting to know the bodies we were never allowed to learn.

Finally I was pulled into a searing kiss as he pressed into me. I moaned, arching my back.

I had forgotten how nice it was to have sex on a bed.

Matt set a fast pace, but it seemed to take so long…It was a blur of nails scratching, teeth biting, of "oh god"s and "faster"s. We both finished hard, Matt collapsing on top of me. He cuddled close pulling the blankets up, mumbling an I love you into my chest and falling asleep. Lazy bastard didn't even pull out. I would be hurting tomorrow, but I couldn't bring myself to care. After what Near did… Well, there are worse reasons to hurt from than falling asleep with your boyfriend still in you.

I woke up with Matt still on top of me. I rolled my hips, trying to get him to wake. Got a moan, but he was still asleep.

"Mattie…." Did it again, no dice.

Did I mention that Matt kicks the covers off? So not only was he asleep, but I was given an excellent view of his delectable ass. I can't be given a view like this and not take advantage. Sucking two of my fingers I pressed them into him.

"Wake up Matt." I whispered huskily in his ear, curling my fingers just so.

"Hnnn?" Shivering Matt blinked sleepily. I groaned as he hardened inside me.

"Pull out Matt, and lay on your stomach." I continued to tease him with my fingers.

"Ngh…N-no. I'm good thanks…" He panted lightly into my chest. "F-fine right here…"

I removed my fingers. "Stomach."

Whining he did as I asked, me groaning a bit at the horrible empty feeling, but it was going to be worth it. Settling behind him I pulled his hips up. Matt squirmed a bit, but settled into the new position, and there we were face to ass. Let me tell you, if there is such thing as a perfect ass, it's Matt's.

Now, we never did anything remotely kinky. Everything had been vanilla, it's all we had time for. Didn't mean I was naïve, and didn't mean I didn't want to try. Wishing I had a toy to get rid of the aching empty feeling, I leaned forward, giving a long lick along his crack. Matt yelped, surprised, but didn't reject it.

Encouraged, I kissed the skin, marking him there simply because I could. A glance at Matt's face showed he was embarrassed, but enjoying himself. Content that I could do what I set out to, I gently spread him lapping at his entrance. Startled, he jerked away, but I held his hips, continuing. Soon he was panting, swaying back into my face. At one point we were both startled as my tongue pressed in just the slightest bit, but I was rewarded with the loudest moan yet.

As much as I wanted to continue, I wanted him to much. So pulling away I pressed into him, moaning. Just like last night it was a blur of sensations, Matt rocking onto me as I thrust into him, causing me to go deeper than intended, the way he gripped the sheets, his pants and begging, mixing with my moans and praises… "please more…" "so good…so tight…"

Just like last night it was over too soon, leaving us in a shaking, panting sweaty pile.

…And I couldn't wait to do it again.

**t**


	8. House

******A.N.**

**Long time no update. Whoopsie :D**

**Disclaimer: No own**

**Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

Mello woke me in the morning with a harsh shake to my shoulders, muttering about how we were going to be late to get out of here. I massaged my neck with a hand as it felt like he was trying to snap it off, before crawling out of bed, rooting around for clothes. I started towards the bathroom for a shower but Mello stopped me, gesturing to the pile of clothes in my hand. "Put them on, it's too late for a shower now, you can have one when we stop again."

I squirmed in annoyance. "I really need a shower."

"Too bad. It's five to twelve. So get your clothes on and get your ass downstairs."

I grumbled, tugging on my clothes, shooting a dirty glare, which I realised didn't work as well as I hoped when he smirked and rolled his eyes instead of screaming in fear. Dammit.

Mello all but shoved me out the room and down the stairs. B was already in the lobby, long fingers digging into a pot of sticky red jam that was coated around his mouth. The receptionist was staring at him as he happily slurped at his digits, covering his mouth more than before and sticking them back into the pot. I couldn't blame her, even I would've stared if some guy dressed like a tramp with massive bags under his eyes, hair that looked like it had never heard of a brush and hunched posture was crouching on a chair, eating jam straight from the pot and getting more on his face than in it.

B smacked his sticky lips and put the jar down, sticking his tongue out to lick at the excess that was pretty much everywhere. Mello's eyes widened slightly at the complete state of B, his foot twitched slightly as if geared to run from the monster of sloppiness, (Don't even ask how he managed to put up with me, it's escaped my knowledge too) but he stopped himself and let a devilish smile curl on his thin lips. "Ready to go?" He asked.

Beyond nodded, reluctantly putting the jam jar down before sauntering out to the car, opening the door and sprawling across the backseat with ease. "One of you two's driving." He waved his sticky fingers at Mello tauntingly, before settling back. Mello let out an exasperated sigh before climbing into the drivers seat, waiting until I was in the car before pulling out of the parking lot. "We need to find a place to live."

"Very smart Beyond, would you like a cookie or something for your _genius_ deduction?" Mello said, swerving to the left and speeding down the road.

"That'd be nice." Beyond retorted_. _

"Oh shut up."

Beyond grinned, looking out the window in amusement at the passing fields and random houses that seemed to be in the middle of fuck all. "We could just buy a rundown place. It's not that weird. Say it's a fix up project, just like this hunk of junk."

"Don't insult my baby." I told him, stroking the dashboard. "Is the freak saying bad things about you?"

"I'm the freak?"

"Shut up both of you. It's hard enough to concentrate." Mello snapped. "It would be safer to get a fixer upper. Buy a house dirt cheap and then build it up, won't look weird just going to the DIY store or whatever." He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel for a moment, thinking. "Just keep driving for a while longer. If you spot somewhere then just say."

Beyond nodded in boredom and I shifted my position to get a better view out the window. The sun had set long before B finally sat up straight and jabbed a thin finger at the window. "There!"

"Where?" Mello asked, pulling over to the side of the road, I could hear a few pebbles fly up from the dirt and scrape along the paint. I let out a small shudder at the torture my baby was going through, patting the leather seat gently. Mello swatted at my hands, turning my head until I caught the sight of an old rundown ranch style house. Mello looked at me expectantly.

I shrugged. "If it's got a roof, electric and a bed then fine."

A triumphant grin spread across Mello's face as he climbed out the car for further inspection.


	9. Watching

**It's late...sorry. Being a responsible adult (...well most of the time) sucks. That and I'm sorry but I have yet to finish my love affair with Garrus...(Mass Effect for the win)  
><strong>

**Kat  
><strong>

-Mello-

The house was old. No doubt about that, but it was for sell and it was cheap. Pulling a lock pick out of my boot (what? I used it for work ok?) I opened the door shuddering at the dust and cobwebs. I flicked the switch experimentally; nothing.

"I got it." Matt flicked on his lighter, small luminous sphere lighting the way until we found an abandoned candle. He lit a few taking one down to the basement. Several banging noises, a few curses and a loud pop later the lights flickered on. If the hum was anything to go by there was a generator in the basement. How convenient. Turning off the lights that faced the road I began to wander the house, claiming the cleanest room for matt and myself. Much to my relief, it seemed the water worked. It ran the red brown color of clay and rust for awhile before turning clear. Must be well water; thank god for the generator. Not being hooked up to the main grid was good for us as well. No bills, easier to stay under the radar. I heard Matt yell that he was going to go get food before the door slammed shut. Finding a bucket I knotted my hair back out of my face. No way in hell am I sleeping in this filth. I was busy scrubbing the floor, shirt tossed aside when I was interrupted by a wolf whistle.

"Hey sexy." I looked over my shoulder to see Matt leaning against the door frame, legs and arms crossed smug look on his face. "If that isn't a tempting position I don't know what is." I scowled before going back to my cleaning. I would not be sleeping in a dirty room dammit! Wiping some sweat from my forehead I spoke conversationally.

"Did you need something asshole?"

"Ouch, I thought you loved me."

"Maybe I do but you're still and ass!" I sing-songed. I rolled my eyes as Matt griped his chest, staggering dramatically. (and he says I'm the dramatic one)

"Damn Mells I thought you cared. That hurts man. That hurts right here, but no. You just have to twist the knife." I stood wiping my hands and face with the shirt.

"You done?"

"No, no don't worry about me. I'll just go…" I interrupted his overly dramatic ranting with a deep kiss; one hand cupping the back of his neck massaging lightly as the other playing with his shaggy, crimson locks. I didn't stop until I had managed to tease a moan from him. Pulling back slightly I panted softly in his ear before whispering huskily. "I said are you done?" He just nodded. "Good boy." I rewarded him with a chaste kiss. "Now let's go eat." His arms snaked around my waist, lips running over my exposed neck.

"Do we have to?" About that time he began to gently squeeze and rub my hips; the cheater. "This is much more interesting." I couldn't help it. I had all but melted against him.

"Matt, stop that. I'm all dirty…"

There was a mumbled "I'll show you dirty…" into my neck which he was now kissing in earnest. I could feel the pink dusting my cheeks; I had moaned when he had bit down. I didn't have to see him. I could feel the devious smirk as he licked the shell of my ear before nipping it lightly. "Like that do we?"

Oh man. I was screwed. ….and that metaphor was a bit too literal for my tastes.

Needless to say the food was cold before we actually got to eat. I found the linen closet and everything was….clean…ish…if a little musky. They were clean enough I would sleep on them. (Not that I had another option) I was exhausted. I just wanted to sleep. Striped down and curled between the sheets I hummed happily as Matt crawled in behind me pulling me close. His arm wrapped tightly around my waist, he kissed along the back of my shoulder. "Matt, no…Sleepy…"

"Just want to touch you. Not starting anything, I promise." He chuckled as I gave a content purr; he was nuzzling my neck.

"Love you Mattie."

"Love you too Mells." I fell asleep to his gentle kisses and touches, for the first time in a long time feeling safe and loved.

The next morning we woke and drove into the small town; first eating breakfast in a dinner, then calling the number on the sign to purchase the house. Turns out it was inherited from some distant family and all they wanted was to be rid of it. It was cheap and paperwork was done same day. While we were in town we purchased all the things we would need. More gasoline for the generator, clothes, food, miscellaneous things for the house… It quickly became expensive. However Matt was rather…handy. He was (and has always been) good with his hands. If it was broken he could fix it. So I got to indulge in one of my favorite pass-times. Matt watching. Seriously, it's great. He has been walking around shirtless in these old ripped jeans that hugged his ass just right….

"Earth to Mello." A hand waved in front of my face snapping a few times. "You can stare at your boy toy later, we have work to do. Lucky I'm helping at all…" Beyond grumbled walking off. I sighed going back to laundry. He's such a kill joy. …but then again…Matt was smirking at me in a way that let me knew I was caught and I would be "punished" for "slacking off" later tonight. I smirked back and was rewarded with an impish grin. I owe Beyond some jam.


	10. Spat

**A.N.**

**Ugh it's late. But an update nonetheless**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

Mello was awake early every day that week. Forcing Beyond to help him clean while I regularly visited the DIY store and started to fix up the house properly, readjusting the boiler, shingling the destroyed pieces on the roof and changing the rusted piped under the sink. It was a lot of work and most days I ended up slumping onto the bed, covered in grease and sweat, much to Mello's disdain, and falling into a quick slumber.

Beyond however had quickly become weary of domestic life, deciding that it was his life's goal to wind Mello up and drive him insane. He started this simply by hiding Mello's chocolate. Then his shower gel. Then he broke the washing machine leaving nothing but dirty clothes for him to wear.

It didn't take long for a permanent scowl to set up camp on Mello's face whenever he saw B, sometimes even coming into the bedroom when we were alone thanks to Beyond teasing him about our…more than active love life. Apparently we're a 9.0 on the Richter scale.

The weeks were calm apart from the odd spat when Mello simply couldn't take Beyond's teasing anymore, though he they both seemed a lot more tamer as the house took shape, various pieces of furniture starting to appear in the house, which we had to clean vigorously after one week as Beyond had taken his pranking to a new level and dripped Mello's melted chocolate everywhere. Mello didn't know whether to cry or lick it off.

The constant fighting had lead me to retreat to my room, playing preowned games on a ps2. It was ridiculous to try and play happy families when we were all polar opposites. Of course I had learned to deal with Mello long ago, but Beyond was a different story. The novelty of sex had started to wear off (Don't get me wrong, it was great. But nowhere near as explosive as our first time together properly), place on top of that the stress of worrying about L and his pet sheep and it was clear that we had a recipe for disaster brewing.

Of course the tension snapped.

I was expecting it and it actually came a little later than I thought it would. Mello returned to our room clutching a fist full of tatty black hair and was sporting several deep purple brushes and a few gashes across his face.

"Ruin your chocolate?"

"…Melted my leather."

I sighed, pausing my game. "Couldn't you just…forget about it?" I rolled my eyes at his glare. "Yeah, I know, stupid suggestion."

"We can't waste money like that! He's just…arrogant prick!" Mello snarled. "Just being stupid because he can. Ugh he deserved that punch."

"Please, like you're any less arrogant."

Mello threw a pillow at my face. "Have fun sleeping on the couch."

I threw the pillow back at him. "Aw c'mon Mello. Don't be mean because you're upset at B. It's silly. We kinda have to stick together here."

Mello paused, toying with the pillowcase for a few moments. "Fine. But I'm not staying up. Get to bed."

I rolled my eyes at the order but I climbed into bed anyway, stripping my shirt off on the way. Mello crawled in beside me, his back facing me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing close. He ignored me, head burying itself into the pillow.

I could hear Beyond grumbling on the floor below us, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I just wanted to sleep for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please?<strong>


	11. Leave

**Holy crap! I'm so sorry guys! Somehow this poor story got pushed to the back burner. If it makes you feel better I do know how it ends, and it's just how to get there. (That being said I'm seeing at max 10 more chapters, more realistically probably around 5) So hope you enjoy the (very very late) chapter of Illusion of Perfection.**

**Kat**

-Mello-

The next couple of weeks didn't fare any better. Beyond was being just as annoying and I was just as ready to kill someone. If it wasn't for Matt I probably would have. We finally had the house in order how we wanted it and everything was (mostly) peaceful. Matt was constantly monitoring for Raito, he was no doubt looking for us, but we kept mostly to ourselves. Even if they found this town the people would hardly have anything to tell about us. The few that did know us (the two elderly couples who ran the general store and hardware store) loved us and wouldn't rat us out.

We managed to co-inhabit, barely. While it was true, I was friends with Beyond at one point, he needed something to do. This small town living constantly being caged away….He needed the anonymity of a large crowd, something always going on.

Matt and I were just the opposite. We wanted this warped version of a domestic life. We had a house, were free to cuddle and watch TV, make love, and share a bed. It's all we wanted from the start.

It irked Beyond to no end.

After one particularly mean prank (itching powder in our lube? What the fuck B?) Matt finally had enough.

We were eating breakfast (Well, I was trying to eat, I really wanted to get back in the shower and try to make the damn itching go away) Matt walked in and tossed a roll of bills at B.

"This is one third of the money that is left. Go where ever you want. Just go."

Beyond just liked the jam spoon. "Why should I go?"

"Because, you're miserable here and doing your best to make us miserable too! Go buy a car and find a big city or something! I'm sick of all the bickering! And your last prank could have really hurt one of us, you're lucky we caught it early on or I would do worse than make you leave!"

….I hadn't seen Matt mad in a long time, I forgot how scary it was.

"Fine. Gentlemen, I bid you adieu." He gave a sweeping bow before grabbing a bag of his things, the money and leaving.

"Matt…."

He looked over at my soft call. "Yeah?"

"What will stop him from betraying us?"

"We're the ones who freed him, one time friends. We just have to hope he's loyal."

That night was the first night since we left I wasn't able to sleep.

Matt saw just how worried and tense I was, so grinning he planned a "surprise."

I obediently got in the car as per his request letting him drive to the next city over.

We ate pasta at the local Olive Garden, got dessert from an ice cream place, and went to the zoo. It was all silly little things, but things neither one of us was ever able to do. I was just as excited as the kids running from one exhibit to the next. Matt just laughed holding my hand running along. He was in a good mood as well, good naturedly sticking his tongue out at the kids who went "eeew!" giggling when I gave him a chaste kiss.

I was tired, but happy, our newly acquired stuffed zebra and lion belted in the back seat. "Safety first" as Matt put it, I just laughed.

"One more surprise if you want it." He winked my direction. "It's a "big boy" surprise though."

"Oh?"

I received an impish grin as Matt pulled into the parking lot of a XXX store. I quirked a brow, "Really?"

"Can't say you don't want to."

"Lead on then."

Tonight would be fun.


	12. Rambling

**A.N.**

**Up all night listening to the LOTR soundtrack. Time for a chapter I think**

**Disclaimer and such.**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

Our room was an absolute state come morning, as was Mello. His entire back was a mixture of angry red belt marks and finger nail scratches. I felt a little guilty at seeing the mess, but I brushed it aside. After all he had wanted it and he never once told me to stop. Still, that was going to hurt like a bitch.

I climbed out of the bed, tugging on some discarded jeans from the floor and walked downstairs. Mello could take care of the sheets. Even if I did them I would've 'done it wrong' so there was no point in even trying. Yet he still bitched me out for not doing anything around the house, his logic astounded me.

I flicked the kettle on, watching the steam rise in gentle swirls from the spout. It was a comfort knowing that even things as mundane as this weren't being observed. It's an awful feeling, constantly being watched. I still got it sometimes when it was completely dark and I was walking up the stairs. I could almost feel a glare on my back and the usual sinking feeling in my stomach returned. The sinking feeling I didn't even know I had until I left the compound. I poured the boiling water into a mug and stirred in some coffee and sugar, taking a sip. It felt warm and comforting, I let myself relax against the counter. No Beyond to get under Mello's skin today thank God.

But that didn't mean I wasn't worried about him. He had helped us after all. He was in the same amount of danger, more so now he was moving around and exposed. Light was always a tricky one to shake, he was like a bloodhound, one whiff of you and he would always pinpoint your location, usually with a manic pearly smile and perfectly tousled hair. It was unnatural he was unnatural, constantly surround by the cold air that you feel when you sense something unholy in your presence. It never failed to unnerve me.

The people in the compound called him Nybbas. The smiling demon. That chilled Mello to the bone. Religion was outlawed there but these things have a way of worming themselves into any place. You can't stop it after all, even without the notion of God the people there would have still put faith in a higher being. That's all you can hold onto in a place like that.

Mello was allowed to hang onto his rosary simply because in one way or another, L respected him. Not much, but just enough to allow him the small comfort that he forbade from everyone else. His reasoning was that religion slowed down the progress of humanity. And perhaps it did. L had made great leaps in the scientific fields, even finding a permanent solution to throat and lung cancer without fear of religion stopping him from carrying out stem cell research and other controversial methods of testing. But he wasn't _human_ any more.

It's not like I can talk. I'm not religious by a long shot. The idea of a smiling father type creature looking over us with pride is, in my head, the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my whole life. And I've read Twilight. But the ethic and moral lifestyle religion instils in everyone…it made me respect it.

…I just hoped a God friendly world would be far more kind to the delusional B then ours was.

Mello had started probing around B's room about five seconds after he woke up. Probably trying to see if B had left any chocolate behind that he could snaffle up without me scarfing it down myself. I'm not really a sweet tooth, but if Mello wants it…I'll eat it. Anyone else he would probably shoot, me he just punches, which I completely deserve so it doesn't matter.

Mello returned empty handed, save for some lint ten minutes later. "He took everything."

"…Of course he would, why would he leave stuff here?"

"No, I mean he took everything down to the wardrobe and bed."

I paused for a moment before breaking into laughter. It felt good to be free.


End file.
